Je m'appelle Diana Barrigan
by Nanthana14
Summary: Je m'appelle Diana Barrigan, la trentaine bien passée et une carrière dont je suis assez fière. Oui, ma vie professionnelle ça va bien, parce l'autre... la sentimentale... [Challenge un été de fierté juin-août 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]


**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Je m'appelle Diana Barrigan, la trentaine bien passée et une carrière dont je suis assez fière. Oui, ma vie professionnelle ça va bien, parce l'autre... la sentimentale... [Challenge un été de fierté juin-août 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _JE M'APPELLE DIANA BARRIGAN_**

Je m'appelle Diana Barrigan, la trentaine bien passée et une carrière dont je suis assez fière. Une carrière dans quoi me direz-vous ? Eh bien, je suis agent du FBI. Je bosse pour l'unité des Cols Blancs de New York. Ça peut faire sourire, parce que je ne traque pas les nouveaux Charles Manson comme les profilers des séries à la mode, non, les miens sont censés être plus raffinés et moins bestiaux, encore que, j'en ai croisé des dingues, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Bref, je suis fière de ma carrière, comme de ma vie… Je sais que mon père est exaspéré quand je lui en parle. Il me voyait finir comme lui, travailler dans les relations internationales, courir à travers le monde, être diplomate… Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce que c'est de vivre cette vie, quand on est une enfant, une adolescente et qu'on se cherche ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que j'ai toujours l'impression, même aujourd'hui d'être sans racine ? Grandir dans les hôtels, dans les grands palaces de ce monde, ce n'est pas la vie de rêve qu'on s'imagine. Mais ce n'est pas tout… Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que Charly, mon garde du corps a été bien plus un père que lui ? Et que je tremble encore rien qu'à son souvenir ? Que j'ai l'impression d'entendre de nouveau les balles siffler à mes oreilles et sentir son sang sur mes doigts ? Sans doute pas… Alors, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis devenue agent du FBI. Il ne comprend pas que ce jour-là, quand j'ai vu cet homme que j'aimais mourir pour me protéger, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Je serai celle qui tire les balles.

Alors voilà, le FBI, la carrière, c'est mon choix et j'aime ma vie… Enfin, ma vie professionnelle certainement, l'autre…

Je crois que j'avais 10 ans quand je me suis rendu compte pour la première fois que ce n'était pas sur le beau mec du collège, mais sur sa petite copine que je flashais. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est comme ça. Elle était magnifique avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux verts. Je l'ai regardé de loin pendant deux ans et puis, juste avant que je déménage, une nouvelle fois, je me suis lancée… Le résultat a été… violent. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire aussi mal avec des mots, qu'on pouvait autant souffrir de se faire rabaisser par l'objet de son amour. Je ne pensais pas que le mépris et les insultes pouvaient m'atteindre à ce point. Heureusement pour moi, on a déménagé assez vite. Un autre pays et d'autres visages, même si je repensais toujours à ses boucles blondes.

C'est dingue quand j'y pense. J'avais à peine 12 ans et je me disais déjà que c'était fini que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un et pourtant… Pourtant, j'ai grandi, j'ai changé de regard et toutes les jolies boucles blondes ne m'ont plus repoussé. Les brunes non plus d'ailleurs. Peut-être que je ne suis pas un monstre pervers finalement, mais il a fallu que je grandisse pour arriver à cette conclusion. Il a fallu que j'en croise des regards, que j'apprenne à ne plus en avoir honte et à partager fièrement des sourires.

Par contre, je ne suis plus sûre d'aimer autant les boucles blondes surtout depuis j'ai croisé ses yeux. Christie est belle, brune, charmante, athlétique… ça peut paraître complètement cliché, mais je l'ai rencontré à un cours de poterie. Les doigts dans l'argile, nos mains qui se touchent et la BO de _Ghost_ qui ne quitte pas mes oreilles de toute la soirée. Moi qui aimais bien cette chanson, je la déteste, encore plus maintenant d'ailleurs. Je la déteste réellement…

Christie est brillante. Elle est médecin et elle travaille à Washington. Pour elle, pour ses yeux, pour ses mains qui effleurent ma peau, j'ai pensé à tout quitter… Je suis partie de New York pour Washington, seulement voilà… Bien sûr que je l'aime, bien sûr que je n'aie plus peur de m'afficher à ses côtés, de la tenir par la main, de l'embrasser dans la rue, mais j'aime aussi mon métier… et mon formateur…

Peter est plus qu'un formateur. Il est un ami, une force qui m'a porté pour me mettre d'atteindre mes objectifs. Je ne me rappelle que j'avais voulu le provoquer le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Je lui ai annoncé cash entre deux phrases de présentations qu'il lisait sur mon CV.

\- _Je suis lesbienne._

Je me rappelle qu'il a levé la tête de mon CV et qu'il m'a répliqué sur le même ton.

\- _Ma femme a 12 ans de moins que moi._

Il m'a scotché sur place et nous avons ri. C'était ridicule, mais j'ai adoré sa manière de répondre, comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, pas pour lui en tout cas. C'était vraiment mon CV et mes capacités qui l'intéressaient, pas le reste… J'ai compris qu'il faisait parti des gens en qui je pourrais avoir confiance et s'il a besoin de moi, je serai là… comme une amie…

Alors quand il m'a rappelé pour l'aider à coincer Fowler je n'ai pas hésité. Christie m'a fait des yeux sombres. Elle m'en a voulu de repartir pour New York en la laissant ici, mais elle pensait qu'elle j'allais revenir…

Je ne suis pas revenue…

Peter m'a demandé de réintégrer l'équipe, de reprendre ma place à ses côtés, de rester pour l'aider à garder un œil sur Neal et je suis resté.

Je me rappelle de ce coup de fil, de la colère de Christie et de ses excuses quelques heures plus tard. Je la comprends au final, nous étions en train de vivre une belle histoire, nous étions heureuses et finalement, j'ai choisi mon métier.

Pourtant, on a essayé. Les relations à distance ce n'est pas facile, mais on s'aimait alors on a tenté. Les rendez-vous dans des lieux insolites le week-end, les crises de fous rires, les moments de plaisir de plus en plus forts. Ce n'était pas si mal, bien au contraire. Ses baisers enflammés, ses joues roses de plaisirs… Ne pas vivre ensemble décuplait tout ça et puis New York, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée finalement. New York, c'était le changement.

Je me rappelle de ce jour où elle a débarqué totalement euphorique. C'était ça Christie, une rigueur professionnelle hors norme et une joie de vivre contagieuse. Curieuse dichotomie… Elle était si heureuse. La loi avait changé, maintenant les couples comme nous, les couples gays ou lesbiens avaient le droit de se marier et elle en avait envie. Elle cherchait un lieu pour la cérémonie, des alliances, la robe parfaite… Il y avait de la joie, de l'envie… Elle voulait vraiment se marier. Elle m'a fait sa demande au restaurant sous le regard choqué des autres clients qui ont fini par applaudir finalement quand je lui ai dit oui, quand on s'est embrassé et puis…

Et puis j'ai réfléchi. Je l'aimais, ce n'était pas à remettre en question, mais le mariage ! Mes parents sont mariés depuis 40 ans. J'ai vu les concessions, les sacrifices que ça impliquent et je me suis demandé si j'avais envie de ça, si j'avais envie de me pauser, de vraiment me marier, de m'enfermer dans cette routine très… hétéro… Je m'étais tellement dit pendant toutes ces années que ce n'était pas pour moi, que le mariage n'était pas un but et voilà qu'elle m'offrait une bague. Cela rendait notre histoire si banale…

J'ai frémi…

J'ai pleuré…

J'ai reculé…

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Je l'aimais, alors je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

Je me rappelle de sa tristesse, de ses pleurs, de ses mots blessants.

\- _Je croyais que tu valais mieux que ça…._

Moi aussi finalement, mais il faut croire que non. J'ai fait demi-tour. Je suis devenu lâche. J'ai agi comme ces gens que je ne comprenais pas et je l'ai blessé. C'est ça le pire, je l'ai blessé.

Moi qui suis au top dans mon job, pourquoi je finis toujours par tout foirer quand il s'agit d'amour ? Pourquoi je fuis au moment où je pourrais enfin avoir une famille ?

J'ai peur…

Mais c'est ridicule non ?

Je n'ai pas peur d'une arme qu'on braque sur moi, mais j'ai peur d'une bague qu'on m'offre à genoux ?

Est-ce que je suis la seule à agir comme ça ?

Est-ce que malgré tout ce que je dis, j'ai toujours peur des boucles blondes ? D'être jugé ? D'être montré du doigt si tout cela devient trop officiel ?

Je ne peux pas répondre…

Est-ce que je pourrais aimer à nouveau ?

Je ne peux pas répondre…

Je m'appelle Diana Barrigan, la trentaine bien passée et une carrière dont je suis assez fière… et pour le reste…

On verra plus tard…

On verra demain…

Je déteste les boucles blondes et la BO de _Ghost_.


End file.
